Ace
This is Ace's page. Ace is a wacko guy who made a deal with Satan and all that shiz. He's pretty cool. He speaks some crazy languages. He's on a boat! Canon information Ace is a Roma con-man who can do magic. He likes roller skates. His father sold him to the Devil but it's actually a double-cross? idek. Pip, edit your own damn character pages. Pip is not good at this, so see her retarded self try. Ace is a Italio-cajo-roma...fuckit. He's a deus ex machina. Here's the way too serious rundown about Ace: Ace is from a post-apocalyptic dimension. His dimension was taken over by a war between Heaven and Hell, and while this went as you might expect, no one really expected humans to pick up guns and start fighting back. Some did. They were slaughtered. Ace's father, a conman and a right bastard, decided to fight back in the only way he knew how: he set up the longest long con ever. He lost a bet to the Devil and used his unborn son as collateral. Ace was raised knowing he belonged to the Devil. He was also raised from birth to be a long conman. (I have no idea how to do the fancy bits like links and new pages. I do! -[[Kuruma]] Have a short digression: Cons, short for Confidence Tricks, or scams, are usually divided into long and short cons. Three Card Monte is an example of a short con. A long con is much more involved and usually takes considerably more effort to pull off. (And skill, depending on how you look at it.) A long con, at minimum, involves the conman creating the situation he's going to put the mark, (victim) into, then manipulating the mark through circumstances he's creating. You can look up all this stuff on Wiki if you want, or you can IM me and I'll go on and on and write you a huge paper on the relative schemes and merits of long cons as well as some famous ones and examples. Writing Ace is an exercise in research.) Okay. Back on track. He's got two innate magical talents: he can manipulate dimensions by cutting through the 'walls' separating them and he can create illusions. He knows some 'learned' magic spells from his Gypsy heritage, but he mostly relies on what he can do without spells. The main thing about Ace is that good con men never look like con men and Ace does. Ace is an exceptionally good long conman pretending to be a relatively bad short conman. Whatever he appears to be, he's deliberately choosing to be that way and show those traits and expressions. And if you can see the con? There's a good chance he's running another three besides it. Elegante Ace trying to get other people to do his dirty work here Relationships Russ: OTP Major Kusanagi: KURUMA PUT THE MAJOR IN HERE AS HIS STINKY BIG SISTER EVEN THOUGH SHE REMINDS HIM OF HIS YOUNGER SISTER. Everyone Else: AND PUT EVERYONE ELSE UNDER "SHEEP" Batou: EXCEPT BATOU. WHO IS MARKED UNDER "AVOID NONCHALANTLY AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE INTERESTING OVER THERE, NOT THAT YOU'RE AFRAID HE"LL SQUISH YOU. Mihaila: AND MIHAILA, WHO HE KINDA LIKED BUT IS NOW A SHEEP TOO. Other Stuff Calls everybody "cher." Has somehow managed not to get punched for this. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Dropped